


Лучшие Дни

by curious_Lissa



Series: Искусство Быть Человеком [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chinese New Year, F/M, Gen, Holidays, New Year's Eve, Thanksgiving, banana daiquiris
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: Долгожданное продолжение событий «Искусства быть человеком». Предупреждение: эта история содержит неловкие разговоры, настоящую праздничную гулянку, банановые дайкири, немного поцелуев, неожиданный подарок и марионетку Китайского Дракона.





	Лучшие Дни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492020) by [sapphire_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child). 



_Не нужны мне обвязанные ленточками коробки и дизайнерская любовь, и пустяки,_  
Лишь шанс, что, возможно, для нас настанут лучшие дни.  
Goo Goo Dolls – Better Days 

Их следующая остановка должна была быть настоящим викторианским Рождеством – индейка, снег, полный комплект. Несмотря на самые благие намерения Доктора, однако, он полностью промахнулся как во времени, так и в пространстве. Каким-то образом они очутились вместо этого в Америке, где спасли маленького мальчика, упавшего в семейный колодец. Оказалось, что был День Благодарения, и их попросили остаться и отпраздновать. Доктор предпринял попытку оправдать свое вождение заносчивым:  
\- Ну, это ведь _похоже_ на Рождество – просто на месяц раньше! – но Роза лишь рассмеялась и похлопала его по руке.

\- Я все равно не ждала, что ты сразу же попадешь в цель, - произнесла она с насмешливой серьезностью. Она никогда раньше не была на праздновании Дня Благодарения и была удивлена тому, насколько оно напоминало Рождество. У данной конкретной семьи было нечто вроде традиции – каждому из присутствующих за столом давали слово, и он мог произнести благодарность и поднять тост за что-нибудь. Доктор отмахнулся от всех их «спасибо» за его храбрость в спасении их сына, а Роза не могла придумать ничего, за что была бы благодарна и что можно было бы выболтать перед группой незнакомцев. Но затем…

\- Я хотел бы поблагодарить…

Роза вздрогнула при звуке голоса Доктора, ясно разнесшегося поверх дружелюбного гомона. Чрезмерно вежливые, их хозяева дружно прислушались к своему гостю, когда тот встал и поднял свой бокал.

\- За моего… брата… - он лишь самую малость запнулся на этом слове. – Джона.

Роза внезапно ощутила, как ее ребра сдавило в груди, как будто бы корсет был вшит в саму ее кожу. Доктор сглотнул и поискал ее, встретившись с ней взглядом и выдав слабую напряженную улыбку.   
\- За то, что заботился о Розе тогда, когда я не мог.

\- За Джона, - откликнулись их хозяева, и они все выпили, Роза силилась сглотнуть через комок в горле.

Да, в ближайшее время она определенно не будет вставать и говорить речей.

 

_\- На минуту там я подумала, ты будешь благодарить за меня._

_Ужин был отличным, но вино и яблочный сидр оказались даже еще приятнее, и Роза выпила, возможно, чуть больше, чем ей следовало бы. Теперь, по пути к ТАРДИС, она в слегка подвыпившей манере опиралась для поддержки на Доктора. Он, как и всегда, казалось, абсолютно не подвергся влиянию алкоголя, хотя, скорее всего, выпил столько же, сколько и она. Тем не менее, он, похоже, отрезвел от ее намека, его рука взлетела к волосам._

_\- Правда? – спросил он. – Я не думал, что это требуется говорить. Требуется? – Роза, немного оскорбленная, готова была уже ответить, когда он приостановился в процессе отпирания двери ТАРДИС, чтобы искоса бросить на нее взгляд и слегка улыбнуться._

_\- Я всегда благодарен за тебя._

_И она была до того потрясена этим необычайным заявлением, что в итоге осталась позади, в то время, как Доктор ускакал в ТАРДИС. Хорошенько встряхнув головой в попытке прояснить ее, она последовала за ним внутрь, придерживаясь за ограждение, чтобы не пошатываться._

_\- Итак! – говорил он, с величайшей суровостью подправляя настройки на консоли. Он явно не простил ТАРДИС за то, что она перенесла их не в то место. – Думаю, мы пропустим Викторианскую Англию, ты как? Скучно, на самом деле. Были, делали, сувенирную майку прихватили. Как насчет того, чтобы отправиться в какое-нибудь более… - он примолк, сжав ручник, и ухмыльнулся. – Интересное место?_

 

Роза не знала, было ли дело в вине, которое они выпили ранее, или же в привычно сопровождающей их легкомысленности, но в своем следующем пункте назначения они угодили в неприятности. Тем не менее, Доктор для разнообразия попал прямо в яблочко и приземлился именно там и тогда, куда и когда собирался.

Украшения в Новом Гонконге в Рождественский Сочельник были впечатляющими – ослепительное скопление религиозной и нецерковной иконографии изо всех уголков вселенной, разбавленное некоторыми более знакомыми декоративными мотивами с Земли, включая самый большой венок из когда-либо виденных Розой, висевший на боку небоскреба. 

После того, как их вышвырнули из Вращающегося Ресторана за буйное поведение («Будьте справедливы,» - протестовал Доктор, пока их тащили к двери. – «Если вы не хотели, чтобы люди играли со средствами управления, не надо было делать их такими легкодоступными…») они пробежались до береговой линии и в итоге проскользнули на паром на воздушной подушке, выполненный в виде огромной китайской джонки. 

\- Отсюда огни даже еще красивее, - заметила Роза, пока они тихо стояли у перил вдвоем. На воде было прохладно, в особенности по сравнению с душным теплом города, и она начала трезветь. Доктор издал отчасти согласное хмыканье, и некоторое время они просто стояли там, наблюдая, как огни преследуют друг друга вверх и вниз по небоскребам. Огромное изображение Санты и его оленя пролетело со стены приземистого здания, моргая в одной и той же последовательности снова и снова. Доктор еще раз проследил узоры огней взглядом, прежде чем вдруг повернуться к ней.

\- Я – кхм – полагаю, это традиция – дарить подарки на Рождество… - начал он, роясь в карманах.

\- В Рождественский день, ага, - рассеянно сказала Роза, и Доктор замер. Удивленная, она обернулась, обнаружив его молчаливо поникшим, и осознала, что умудрилась сбить его настрой, хоть и непреднамеренно.

\- Ты приготовил мне подарок? – потребовала она.

\- О, - Доктор беспечно отмахнулся, и двинулся было спрятать безделушку обратно в карман. – Это пустяк.

\- Нет, давай, - настояла она. Он никогда раньше не дарил ей настоящих подарков. О, он покупал ей вещи, конечно, но никогда по особому поводу. Он давал ей всякие вещи, потому что мог – обычно подчиняясь внезапному порыву, или же потому, что ей приглянулось что-то, пока они бывали то там, то сям. Это, однако, было по-другому. Роза внимательно и с любопытством наблюдала, как он вытаскивает подарок из кармана.

В типичной Докторской манере он даже не позаботился упаковать его. Роза улыбнулась, когда заметила, что он завязал его в уголок платка для сохранности. Но затем, когда его ловкие пальцы развязали узлы, и Роза уловила проблеск марказита сквозь его пальцы…

\- Но это…? – ее сердце подпрыгнуло.

Кривовато улыбаясь, Доктор протянул его ей, просто произнеся:  
\- Машина времени.

С благоговением Роза протянула руку, чтобы взять гребень, но затем замерла.  
\- Ты запомнил, - осознала она. – Я сказала ему, что сберегу его до Рождества.

Она была потрясена жестом. Доктор кивнул и неловко забормотал, помахивая гребнем в сторону ее руки. Роза, однако, повернула голову в сторону и указала на свои волосы.

\- Помоги мне надеть его?

Сначала она подумала, что он может отказаться, но затем его пальцы аккуратно отодвинули прядь волос, продев зубья гребня через нее, пока тот не закрепился. Она коснулась его еще раз, чтобы убедиться, что он сидит надежно. Чтобы убедиться, что он на самом деле там.

\- Не то, чтобы это были бриллианты или жемчуг, - вновь начал Доктор, почти извиняющимся тоном. – Ну, на некоторых планетах, полагаю, это эквивалент…

Роза обхватила его руками и вжалась носом в его шею. Спустя мгновение растерянности, Доктор издал тихий довольный смешок и тоже прильнул к ней в объятие.

\- Счастливого Рождества, Роза.

\- Счастливого Рождества, - пробормотала она в ответ.

И молча, между ними двоими: «Счастливого Рождества, Джон».

 

_\- Что ж, куда дальше? – спросил он, когда они вернулись на ТАРДИС. – Еще Рождества?_

_Роза ощущала себя немного легкомысленной, немного печальной. Даже, возможно, немного виноватой. Ей, на самом деле, не хотелось, чтобы этот день закончился здесь, она хотела продолжить. Но как долго они смогут играть в эту игру, прежде, чем Доктору надоест? Она устало улыбнулась, чуть рассмеялась, чтобы попытаться приподнять настроение._

_\- Не думаешь, что с нас хватит Рождества? – спросила она, снимая свою куртку и перекидывая ее через ограждение. – Может, стоит вместо этого перейти к Новому Году, - пошутила она, занимая откидное сиденье, в то время, как Доктор принялся возиться с консолью. По правде говоря, она начинала немного уставать. Не то, чтобы она посмела сказать об этом ему. Но она довольно давно не спала как следует, да и с тех пор они повидали немало приключений…_

_Боже, неужели прошел всего лишь день с тех пор, как он вновь подобрал ее? Начинало казаться, что уже гораздо дольше – как будто бы она никогда и не уходила._

_В любом случае, она почти была бы довольна всего лишь некоторое время понаблюдать, как он возится с ТАРДИС, а затем отправиться в постель. Она скучала по этим тихим мгновениям в комнате управления, и успокаивающее гудение ТАРДИС уже начинало погружать ее в уютную сонливость. Однако Доктор, по всей видимости, проникся ее идеей, и с большим энтузиазмом уже направлял их куда-то. Вскоре они приземлились, и он выжидательно протянул ей руку._

_\- Серьезно? – Она одарила его недоверчивым взглядом, но он лишь улыбнулся ей, и вместе они вышли на улицу Рио._

 

Это был канун Нового 2037-го года, и Роза вскоре обнаружила, что энергетические напитки с высоким содержанием сахара с течением времени стали лишь эффективней. Она практически вибрировала от энергии, ликуя в потной толпе тел. Этот клуб напомнил ей обо всех ночных заведениях Лондона, которые она прочесала в пятнадцатилетнем возрасте – поддельные паспорта, чрезмерно густой макияж и лифчик с приподнимающим эффектом, набитый парой мелких купюр на случай, если она не найдет кого-нибудь, кто пожелал бы купить ей выпить.

Здесь, однако, у нее была психобумага Доктора, чтобы получить VIP-доступ, бесплатные напитки и все, чего она только еще могла пожелать. Вот и говори о несбыточных мечтах.

Доктор нагнулся вперед, чтобы прокричать ей в ухо, даже несмотря на то, что она прыгала вверх-вниз, как безумная, под пульсирующую, ритмичную музыку.

\- Хорошо проводишь время?

\- Еще бы! – Прокричала она в ответ, и когда он наклонился, чтобы сказать что-то еще, начался отсчет до полуночи. Просияв в улыбке, Роза подхватила прохладную руку Доктора своей и присоединилась. Она до сих пор подпрыгивала, когда они достигли _С Новым Годом_ , а затем выжидательно подняла взгляд.  
\- Ну и где мой поцелуй? – потребовала она, зная, что ей сойдет с рук такая наглая просьба, когда все остальные вокруг них приклеились ртами друг к другу, а внутри у нее были уже четыре клубничных дайкири.

К ее разочарованию, Доктор не зацеловал ее до беспамятства. Но и не одарил неодобрительным взглядом ворчливого старикашки. Вместо этого, проявляя особенную аккуратность в том, чтобы не пролить их напитки, Доктор нагнулся и опустил на ее щеку мягкий поцелуй, заставивший ее покраснеть от макушки до кончиков пальцев ног.

\- С Новым Годом, - произнес он, сияя глазами и протягивая свой собственный дайкири – банановый, конечно же. – И за многие последующие!

Взволнованная куда сильнее, чем имела на это хоть какое-то право – даже после поглощения ведерного количества алкоголя – Роза неуклюже чокнулась своим бокалом с ним. Яркий розовый коктейль, который она пила, очаровательно контрастировал с лютиковой желтизной напитка Доктора.

Это был образ, который, к сожалению, позже ей не вспомнился. Три с половиной дайкири спустя воспоминания Розы стали определенно туманнее. Но короткий поцелуй, которым он одарил ее приподнятую щеку, не был забыт. Так же, как и мягкий, темный взгляд его глаз. Или, по какой-то странной причине, ощущение, как ее приподняли и потащили, как какую-то поклажу.

 

_\- Чтоб меня, да ты тяжелая…_

_\- Эй! Хошь сказать, я толстая?_

_\- Хочу сказать, что думаю, ты чуть слишком много выпила. Говоря о мертвом грузе…_

_\- Ну так прекрати брать мня в места с алкглем, тогда! – Пауза. Шлепанье одинокой пары кед о бетон. – Думаю, ты пытаешься меня напоить._

_\- Думаю, ты просто не умеешь пить._

_\- Думаешь, ты такой прям умный…_

_\- Чт… эй, поаккуратнее! Не думаю, что тебе вообще следует пытаться думать, учитывая количество мозговых клеток, которые ты, без сомнения, только что убила. Или указывать на что-либо._

_\- Лан._

_Шорох ключа в замке. Скрип. Тихий удар.  
\- О, прости. Это была твоя нога?_

_\- Эт ТАРДИС?_

_\- Агаааа. Прости, не привык управляться с дополнительной парой ног при входе в эту дверь. Ты не могла бы чуть втянуть свою ногу?_

_\- Мжет быть._

_Сухой смешок, напряженное кряхтение и шарканье ног.  
\- Роза Тайлер, и что же мне с тобой делать?_

_\- Постель._

_\- Очень хорошая идея. Возможно, пока твоя лучшая._

_Она не запомнила, как он отнес ее домой и в ее старую комнату. Ни то, что он аккуратно снял с нее обувь, прежде, чем накрыть одеялом, а затем смоченным пальцем стереть с ее щеки случайное пятно туши._

_Ни то, что он тайком сунул нечто в ее запасную наволочку, чтобы она нашла это позже, в необозначенный день._

 

Одно похмелье, небольшой сорванный инопланетный план на маленьком астероиде и день на восстановление сил в ТАРДИС спустя, и Роза была практически готова подвести итог их маленькой праздничной гулянке. Доктор, однако, до сих пор проявлял раздражающий энтузиазм, так что, запихнув в нее лекарство от похмелья, он взял ее в Китай, чтобы отметить Китайский Новый год.

\- Где же еще его отмечать? – спросил он, рука об руку они шагали вдвоем по улицам, увешанным красными транспарантами. Надвигался Год Дракона, а также, как оказалось, инопланетяне, _выглядящие_ , как драконы.

Убегая от чего-то, что Доктор назвал «Ньян», они каким-то образом очутились внутри склада, заполненного марионетками драконов для танцев. Чтобы улизнуть незамеченными, они пробежались под отсоединенной головой, и Роза визжала от хохота. Вскоре, однако, над головами загрохотали фейерверки и спугнули существо. Доктор и Роза ускользнули в переулок, чтобы перевести дух, усевшись по разные стороны от огромной драконьей головы. Роза, рассеянно поглаживая пучки красной шерсти, откинула голову назад, чтобы понаблюдать за теплым сиянием фейерверков.

Она даже не осознавала, что Доктор наблюдает за ней, пока не ощутила прикосновение кончиков его пальцев на обратной стороне своей ладони. Она подпрыгнула, встретилась с ним взглядом и замерла, удивленная интенсивностью его прикосновения. Его интимностью… он приложил едва ли более трех пальцев к ее коже, и все же, она обнаружила, что сглатывает, пытаясь прочесть выражение его лица.

Что именно происходило в этом его колоссальном мозге? Он был странным сегодня, почти… _яростным_. Хоть и не по отношению к ней. Ну, она надеялась, что это не было направлено на нее. По правде говоря, она была немного смущена тем, как сумасбродно вела себя в последние несколько дней. Он ничего не сказал по этому поводу, но она не часто пила в компании Доктора – и еще реже до стадии опьянения. Но, вернувшись к нему, она ощущала желание… ну, отпраздновать. Вот и праздновала.

Или, может быть, кроме того еще и топила печали. Лишь самую чуточку.

Сейчас, однако, он смотрел на нее почти с серьезностью, и она ощутила трепет предчувствия. Собирается ли он отчитать ее за ее поведение? Возможно даже сказать ей, что все-таки передумал и подумывает о том, чтобы отвезти ее обратно домой? Роза ощутила смутный укол вины за то, что вновь исчезла от мамы, не оставив ни слуху, ни духу. Как-нибудь надо будет обязательно вернуться и объясниться. Но не сейчас. Не тогда, когда Доктор смотрит на нее так тихо и искренне по никому не известной причине.

\- Привет, - пробормотала она, переворачивая руку, чтобы прижаться к его пальцам своими.

Глаза его немедленно прищурились в улыбке, но рот до сих пор выглядел печальным.   
\- Привет, - ответил он, в свою очередь прижимаясь к ней своими пальцами. – Роза Тайлер.

Они оставались в таком положении долгое время, прижимаясь друг к другу кожей и прикованные взглядами. В неподвижном танце. Медленно, улыбка ушла из его глаз, Роза последовала его примеру, и они просто смотрели друг на друга без всякой цели.

\- Знаешь, ты так и не сказал, - выпалила Роза первое, что пришло ей на ум, чтобы заполнить молчание. – Чем ты занимался, когда я… - она пыталась подобрать правильное слово, в конце концов остановившись на. – Отсутствовала.

Долгое мгновение Доктор казался остолбеневшим, но затем с удивительной скромностью пожал плечами и отвернулся, его рука, ослабнув, соскользнула с ее ладони.

\- О, - шмыгнул он, вглядываясь во что-то невидимое на противоположной стене. – Да просто, знаешь, как обычно. Свергал диктаторов. Излечивал смертельные инопланетные болезни. Исправлял парадоксы. Обычные дела Последнего из Повелителей Времени.

Роза закусила губу, ее собственная рука бесполезно теребила драконью шерсть в отсутствии его прикосновения.   
\- О… один?

Взгляд Доктора переметнулся. Он посмотрел на нее и напряженно улыбнулся.  
\- Ага, - признался он. – Один.

Роза попыталась подумать. Попыталась сказать что-нибудь, что угодно, и обнаружила себя в растерянности. Раскрыв рот, как дура, она опустила взгляд на его пустую руку и собиралась уже захлопнуть рот и просто взять его за руку за неимением лучшего, когда Доктор вдруг испустил весьма впечатляющий поток слов.

\- Ну, я говорю один, могли быть один – два… никого особенно важного… не то, чтобы они не были… но никого, кого я назвал бы … в смысле, естественно не существует людей, которые не были бы важны в общей картине мира… у вселенной, ты знаешь, есть склонность… но, в основном, я был один, предпочитал быть так, чем… ну, вместо того, чтобы иметь кого-то, кто не был бы…

_Тобой._

Его рука, та, что бросила ее ранее, необузданно жестикулировала, пока он заикался и запинался. Роза потянулась и взялась за нее как следует, переплетя их пальцы, чтобы он перестал размахивать ею, как нервной рыбиной. Доктор удивленно моргнул и сфокусировался на своей пойманной руке, наблюдая за легким смещением плоти, костей и мускулов, когда она сжала его ладонь.

\- Что ж, - с легкостью произнесла она. – Уже не одни. Верно?

Его лицо медленно просияло, словно Рождественские огни в Новом Гонконге. Словно расплывчатое воспоминание об утреннем восходе солнца над Рио, пока они ковыляли обратно на ТАРДИС.

\- Да, - согласился он. Пальцы его сжались. – Да, не одни.

Вместе, они откинулись назад, рука об руку, и наблюдали последние вспышки света над своими головами.


End file.
